russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Goes Afternoon Children with Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan
January 12, 2018 The kids are back on IBC-13’s Hapon Ang Dating and this time will be the street children. This Monday, up-and-coming Secarats young stars Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles and Krystin Dayrit topbill the Kapinoy network’s newest afternoon drama series Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan. The program will focus on Denise, Crissel, Alyanna and Krystin as four young girls as they face the harsh reality of life and try to conquer all the obstacles in their path. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan Full Trailer: This January 15 on IBC-13! (Denise, Crissel, Alyanna, Krystin) (YouTube) In Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, Denise (as Crisanta), Crissel (as Teresa), Alyanna (as Bernadette) and Krystin (as Airey) are their four young souls brought together by destiny. As they face their own problems they find comfort and strength from one another. Trying to survive on their own, they soon find out that life in the big city is full of hardship and danger. Produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan will also include Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Valerie Concepcion, Carlo Aquino, Jacob Clayton, Renz Aytona, Pen Medina, Rochelle Barrameda, Perla Bautista, Kyle Banzon, Dionne Monsanto, Minnie Aguilar, Allen Dizon, Kazel Kinouchi, John Wayne Sace, Yves Yamio, Janus del Prado, and Marita Zobel. The series will be directed by Marlon Rivera and Yam Laranas. Considering IBC and Secarats’ reputation for turning rising stars into superstars, the pressure is now on Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan’s up-and-coming actresses to continue this budding trend. For Denise, Crissel, Alyanna and Krystin, Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan represents their first big break as young stars. Denise who plays a kontrabida role marks their third teleserye after Glory Jane and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Crissel and Krystin came to prominence in their second teleserye and their first starring roles after Eh, Kasi Bata!, and the first teleserye of Alyanna under IBC. While the four have played supporting roles in several IBC-13 dramas, playing the lead role will be a tremendous challenge. Then again, considering the success that IBC and Secarats has had in introducing new young stars, the pressure should not be a problem for Denise, Crissel, Alyanna and Krystin. The major player of Secarats gained popularity in the loyal Kapinoy viewers with their young stars of IBC-13 such as Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Roel Manlangit, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, Jhazmyne Tobias, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, etc. Speaking of success, it will also be interesting to see if Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan can continue the momentum generated by IBC and Secarats afternoon drama with the success of Mars Ravelo's Roberta and Hulog ng Langit. With each previous drama having won the hearts of viewers, the onus is on Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan to keep it going. That said, the first week of Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan will be crucial in establishing its own footprint on Kapinoy lore. For Denise, Crissel, Alyanna and Krystin, this initial test begins now, as they hope to raise their profiles among Kapinoy network’s child stars of legend. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan airs weekdays after APO Tanghali Na! on IBC-13’s Hapon ng Bayan.